From Heads Unworthy
by GetsugaCero
Summary: When a humble kingdom is raided and overthrown by cruel rulers, a young girl is saved by an old knight. When the cruelty of the rulers infects the kingdom's citizens and they destroy the Faunus inhabitance, a bloody revolution will begin.
1. Epilogue of The Fall

From Heads Unworthy

Author's Note

Okay, so this is a story that hit me when I was listening to a song of the same name (From Heads Unworthy) by Rise Against. Guess it's an AU of some sort.

Haha, never guessed a 3+ minute tune could turn into this... So here it is, From Heads Unworthy.

Chapter 1: Epilogue of The Fall

The body of the enemy slid off his blade, and dropped to the ground in a lifeless heap. The old knight turned to see exactly what had caused him to suddenly lunge. He was surprised to find a small girl, perhaps no more than five, lying amongst the rubble. "This is no place for one so young." the knight mumbled into the cacophony of war surrounding his master's castle.

The knight did what any noble warrior would have, he picked the girl up and carried her away from the destroyed room. Carrying the girl like a little bride, he strode as deftly as possible through the ruins of the castle. Dodging various skirmishes here and there, but all around didn't have to fight anyone to escape. The main invading force was in the castle, clearing his comrades away like so many insects.

In an effort to skirt any possible confrontations, the knight walked into the Emerald Forest, toward the ruins of the old temple. The creatures of Grimm were attracted to the war, the easily accessible food that was the bodies of his fallen brothers and enemies, and preferred their still-warm carcasses to the fight he offered them. Nevermore flew over him toward the castle, most likely looking to claim it for their roost.

The walk was long and tiring, especially after fighting through half an army worth of invaders, and carrying a girl from the destruction of the castle. Eventually the old man reached the temple, battle weary and shocked. Shocked at the tragedy that just befell the mighty Kingdom of Vale. Shocked at the destruction of his home-away-from-home. The destruction of his oldest friend's legacy.

He looked around the ruins for a suitable, easily defendable, location to rest his sore, aching body. His armor was all but ruined. Gashes where it failed to stop an enemy sword. Arrow's protruding from various places. He was thankful that he was one of the legendary few who successfully unlocked their aura. It protected him from what his armor couldn't.

He found a spot. A pillar rising from a seemingly bottomless chasm. Backed against a cliff and the only entrance being a lone, thin bridge, it was perfect. As he strode, his walk became a limp; his legs only able to continue from his will power and aura empowerment. When he arrived, he unclasped the rag that had once been his cape, allowing it to fall. Then, gently, he put the white haired girl down on the cleanest part of it, so as to not stain her spotless white dress, and wrapped her in it like a blanket.

Then he wearily began to strip his armor off, and toss it out of the pillar and into the endless depths of the chasm. At last he removed his helmet, and began to toss it, but something stopped him. He held it in front of him, turning it to face him. He gazed into the emblem of the royal family, and the reality of everything crushed him. He dropped the helmet, caught his head in his hands and quietly wept. It didn't take long for his exhaustion to sweep him into the dream cradling hands of Morpheus.(A/N)

Before dawn, the old knight rose with a start to find the girl had found her way to his side. Even more surprising, he found he had embraced her in his sleep. He released himself of her, and rose to his feet, his joints popping in protest.

He looked around to signs of the enemy and of Grimm and was happy of find none. He looked back at the little girl. In the pre-dawn light he saw that half her face was dark. He got closer and found that she had a long, shallow cut across her left eye. Luckily, it had coagulated last night, seemingly during the walk from the castle. He scanned his body, and found some spots where her blood had found gaps in his armor, random dark splotches down his right side.

The shadows of the night were fading fast, and with it the ease of travel they offered. Unwilling to wake and upset the girl, he gently picked her up, cape and all, and began walking across the bridge. Then a small group of soldiers wandered out of the ruins. By the red and black color of their armor, he knew they were not friendly. The caught sight of him quickly, and began to run toward him, crossing the bridge. When they met in the middle, both parties stopped. They all had full armor, and large red broad swords.

The knight sighed, seeing they had no intent to question him. He flared his aura, and before the enemy knights even saw him move, the knight was behind them, walking off the bridge. The bodies of the three warriors just began to fall apart, not even knowing what had happened.

"You've done better than I expected Roman." the woman in the blood-red battle dress commended.

"Thanks. I do try." Roman answered. The man in ivory white armor had led the attack on White Castle just hours ago. He was in charge of obliterating the feeble guards of the fortress.

"Your coronation as King will begin in a few short days, and you will become the most powerful man on Remnant." the woman said in her seductively silky voice.

"And you shall become my queen. The beauty to my beast."

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked, running her fingers up and down the chest-plate of Roman's armor seductively.

"Yes, it is Cinder." he answered, grabbing her wrist. He gently guided it up, and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes, I think so too." she cooed.

The knight had wandered through the trees of the Emerald Forest until about midday, three days after the siege, and finally caught a glimpse of his goal. A small village nestled sweetly at the boarder of Vale and Menagerie. The village of Deytere. His home.

The girl still had not awakened. Her still slumber was beginning to cause him concern. "I just need to make it over the next hill, and I can get you to my wife." he told the sleeping girl.

When the man reached the crest of the large hill above his village, he turned to see what remained of Vale's ruling seat, White Castle, burning far in the distance. Past the gentle green of Emerald Forest, and harsh against the calm red of Forever Fall, the white stone towers slowly burning itself black with he soot and ash of his fallen brothers and sisters. Its once proud walls stained red with the bloody gashes of its previous inhabitance. With a silent prayer for the fallen, and the future, he turned away from his fallen home and toward his humble life in Deytere.

He began his slow, deliberate decent into the humble Faunus village. Everyone was outside, gazing at the pluming smoke of the castle. No one had even noticed him crest the hill or begin his decent. It wasn't until he was nearly in front of the villagers that one of them noticed him.

The villager, a cat Faunus, looked at him in surprise. "Oz..." he whispered, his ears flitting about showing the surprise his voice sounded. The name made all the Faunus villagers look at the old warrior. And collectively they gasped. Followed by a sharp intake of air.

Before the crowd could say or do anything, Oz held up his hand, "Please, keep calm. Wouln't want to wake her." he said, showing the white haired girl in his arms. The whole crowd grew eerily quiet.

Oz began to walk into the crowd, and they parted for him. He walked directly for the small, humble house he and his wife called home, the crowd parted all the way there, with one woman standing at the door.

Oz looked up, and beheld his beautiful wife for the first time since the royal families daughter was born, roughly six years ago. Still, she hadn't aged a day. Her long blonde hair was up, with some left to spiral down from her temples. A lose white top, wrapped tightly around her belly with a black corset. She still wore that long black skirt he gave her all those years ago. "Glenda." he said with a smile.

She ran toward him franticly, like she feared he was a dream. When she got to him, he pulled her into a one-armed embrace, kissing with all the passion they'd saved over six years apart. When they finally separated, the crowd had dispursed, and Glenda looked down to see why he'd not held her with both arms. She was surprised to see a little girl held in the other arm.

"Oz, what..." the surprise was too much, she couldn't finish, her voice caught in her throat.

"I found her in the castle the night of the attack. I couldn't just leave her. The castle had been lost, so I spirited her away." he explained. "It's been almost half a week, and she hasn't moved. Her breathing is barely noticeable." he said, voicing his concern.

"Take her inside." she ushered him in their house.

"She had fainted before I saved her from an attacking knight." he explains. "I didn't notice the cut on her face until the morning after the attack."

"It's a good thing you had her pressed against your body, you helped stop the bleeding. Is it a sword wound?" she asked, filling a small pot with water, and boiling it over their small fire pit.

"The enemy was using a sword, so I would assume so."

Glenda stepped close to the girl and looked at the wound closely. What she saw caused her grimace. She quickly reached into the pot, soaking her sleave, and dripped it onto the girl's cut. The wound immediately began to react, releasing a dark blue pigment into the water. "Not good. The blade used was laced with Amnaesia."

"Am.. What?"

"Amnaesia is a poison. It's used by assassins mostly. It's a mixture of nightshade and amnesia dust. Usually it's deadly, if untreated. She's lucky the cut is shallow, and on her face. Any wound on the face will bleed profusely." She began to use her sleeve to clean the caked blood from her face. "Odds are good that her blood washed out most of the poison, or at least the flow kept it out of her body." Now she started to loose the coagulated blood from her snow white hair. "Since she's not dead, it's safe to assume that none of the nightshade got into her blood. But that leaves the amnesia dust. If she wakes up, she will be lucky to remember anything." Glenda said, still tending to the dried blood.

Oz could only sigh in response. He wanted to confirm if she were who he hoped she is. "When could we expect her to awaken?"

"I honestly don't know, Oz. She's lucky to have gotten the injury she did. There is no president for surviving Amnaesia, so there is no telling when she will return to us."

"I see." he said, rising from beside the girl. He strode to the bead, and flopped onto it.

"Oz. This could be a blessing in disguise." Glenda said gently from where she sat beside the girl.

"Yeah. I know." Oz smiled up to the ceiling.

"What should we call her?" Glenda asked.

"Weiss. After the daughter of the royal family." He answered.

"Weiss." Glenda tested the name on her lips. "It's a beautiful name."

"Look at them. Scurrying about like the animals they are." Roman spat as he watched his future subjects roam around the courtyard.

"They are just looking for direction, Roman. Don't let them spoil the day. Rejoice, it is your Coronation Day after all." Cinder tried to sooth him.

"Yes. No matter how revolting these creatures are, I will not allow them to ruin this day." Roman said with a sick smile. He was planning something. Something terrible.

It had been two days since the hostile take over of the Vale throne, and already the shockwave of news rippled throughout the kingdom. Everyone was summoned to the capitol city of Vale, Faunus and human alike, to attend the king's coronation.

They came slowly at first. But after a little... persuasion from the new knights of the realm, they arrived in droves. Eventually, the all the residence from the surrounding villages had arrived at the runed citadel of White Castle and gathered in and around the fortress.

When Roman stepped from within the royal chambers, onto the balcony over looking the courtyard, he was pleased to see that no more than a third of the people were Faunus. After an official swearing in witnessed by the grand majority of his new kingdom, Roman issued his first law, "Attention people of Vale," he waved at the crowd for silence. "I hereby, irrevocably and permanently, banish all Faunus from the Kingdom of Vale, henceforth and forever more. Any Faunus found within my Kingdom after the weeks end will be executed on sight." Roman smiled at his little personal victory as he walked back into the royal chambers. When the doors slammed shut, he heard the crowd explode with disapproving sounds and slanderous calls.

"Well that went better than expected, King Torchwick." Cinder said, sitting at the edge of the large bed that the center of the large room.

Roman humphed, "They should all be grateful for giving them three days." he walked to the bedpost closest to him, and leaned on it, looking at Cinder. "And I intend to keep my word. If any of my Sentries so much as glimpses one of those animals, they are to kill. Right there. In the street. No questions asked."

"Well, I do hope this purge of yours works out for you." she said as she laid back in the bed, pulling her legs up with her. Roman smiled at the obvious advance, and followed her into bed.

"Glenda, it's been days now." Weiss could hear voices, but she had not the strength to move even her eyelids. "What if..." the voice broke off.

"Oz, the poor girl is recovering from both emotional, and physical trauma. It is of no wonder that she hasn't woken up yet." a female voice - Glenda, Weiss thought - shushed the male voice, Oz.

"But she..." he stopped short when he noticed the breathing of his charge had become more noticeable, audibly stronger and panicky. Oz went to her side, and took her hand. Weiss squeezed it feebly. "There ,there, it's going to be fine. You're in a safe place. We are not going to hurt you." Oz tried to sooth the little girl. It was sort of working.

Glenda took the other hand, "Can you move at all?" Weiss tried to shake her head, but he neck barely twitched. Glenda took her hand, "Squeeze once for yes, twice for no. Can you move at all?" the girl gave a feather-light squeeze, then another a moment later. "Oz, she barely has strength. Get me a cup of broth." she directed him to the pot over the fire.

It was only a moment before he returned with the cup. "Now, this is warm, but it will make you stronger." Glenda said as she and Oz propped her up. Glenda put the cup to her lips, "Drink." she gently ordered.

Weiss opened her lips and allowed the warm fluid to flow down her throat. It soothed her dry throat and warmed her from within. When Glenda tried to pull the cup away, Weiss only uttered a sound of protest. Greedily, she drank the whole cup in minutes. "Can you open your eyes?" Oz asked.

When she tried Glenda noticed her eyelashes were holding together. She only gently chuckled, "Okay sweetie, that's enough. I'm going to wash your face real quick." Glenda dipped her hand in a pot of water she kept near the girl to keep her cool in the hot days of the summer. She then rubbed her sleave over Weiss' eyes, removing the dry blood, and rubbed the rest of her face clean. "Okay, try again."

Weiss opened her eyes, and Glenda gasped in surprise. Blue eyes are a rare sight to see in anyone anymore. Then she composed herself, "Hello, Weiss. My name is Glenda." she said touching her chest, "And this is my husband, Ozpin."

Weiss smiled weakly at them. "Weiss?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. That's your name." Glenda answered.

Weiss smiled again, a little stronger this time, "It's pretty." she said happily. Glenda and Ozpin smiled at each other. Then a large yawn erupted from Weiss.

"You should get your rest. We'll talk again when you wake up, okay sweetie?" Oz said. Weiss nodded as she laid down. Glenda got up and walked to her husband, smiling she exited the house. Ozpin followed. After all, he'd told the town that he would tell them about the little mystery in his arm after the first day.

When Ozpin stepped outside, he was confronted with the sight of one of the closest friends of his family, the Belladonna's. "Hello, Cole." he stepped up to shake the cat Faunus' hand. Then to his wife, "Ashleigh." he gently shook her hand. Then he noticed someone hiding behind the gentle woman. "And who is this one?" he playfully asked, kneeling down her her level.

"I'm Blake." she answered shyly.

"Hello Blake. This is my lovely wife, Glenda." he motioned. "And I'm Ozpin, but you can call me Oz. Everyone does." he introduced. Standing again, he looked at Cole, "I assume you're here for my guest?" he asked.

"We're just wondering if she's alright." Ashleigh said.

"She was struck with a weapon laced in Amnaesia." Glenda answered. Both Cole and Ashleigh's looks grew grim.

"So... When do we..." Cole began to ask.

"Oh, she survived. She just woke up a small while ago. We fed her to get her energy back up and she went back to bed just as we came outside." Oz said, cutting off his friend. "Yes, with much luck, Weiss will have completely recovered by the weeks end." he said happily. He looked to little Blake, "Then maybe you could show her around the village?" she asked. Blake excitedly nodded her head, happy that there was someone her age to play with.

"Weiss?" Cole asked, "Isn't that the name of the princess?"

"Yes. It is." Glenda said. She sounded almost defensive. Glenda walked back inside.

"I apologize Cole. Glenda sees her as a chance at the family I couldn't give her." Oz said, looking at Blake playing behind her mother sadly. "Besides, there's no evidence of her heritage." he meekly chuckled, looking back at his old friend.

Cole awkwardly chuckled with his friend, "Eh, well perhaps we could see your little girl tomorrow, hmm?"

"If Glenda says so, then you will be the first to meet her." Oz said, offering his hand.

"It's been too long for a simple shake. C'mere!" Cole roughly hugged Oz.

"Come now, honey, it's time for bed." the two could here Ashleigh call for both her daughter and husband.

They both called an obedient, "Coming!" and bid Ozpin a good evening.

"Blake, dear. Do you want to see if Weiss can come play?" Ashleigh asked her gently as she began to hang clothes on the clothes line.

"Yes mommy." Blake ran off excitedly, skipping her way to the Ozpin home. She didn't take long to get there. Being as small as she is, Blake could run through narrow gaps, and under low hang-overs that force grown-ups to go around. Blake came to a slow stop, panting happily as she walked up to Oz's door. She took a moment to compose herself before lifting her hand to give a little knock.

"Come in." she heard Glenda say before her hand reached the hard-wood door. Blake stepped in quietly. "You don't have to be so cautious Blake. Weiss has been awake for a while; Oz wanted to show her around the village before everyone flocked the streets."

"O-oh. Okay. Can I stay 'til she gets back?" Blake asked.

"Of course, dear." Glenda said. "Come, sit at the table. We're going to have breakfast when they return. Shouldn't be long now." she beaconed to the extra chair at the table.

"Thanks!" Blake said, rushing to the table, taking her seat. Blake had hardly had anything to eat. She had gotten up late, and had to help her mother with chores this morning. Before long the girls heard the voices of Ozpin and a little girl.

"Now, Weiss, it's okay to be curious, but you can't just walk into someone else's house." Ozpin laughed.

"Okay Oz." Weiss said, a little ashamed. "So when we gonna meet your friend?" she bounced back fast, excited to meet someone new.

"If I know the Belladonna's, Cole is already out hunting, Ashleigh is doing chores and sent Blake to see how you're doing." Oz answered. It looked like he was guessing, but really he was just really observant. He saw the small foot prints in the soft soil of the village leading to his house, and the small tell-tale signs of someone running through market; boxes being picked up, chicken's still a little panicked, and of course people looking toward his house. Oz gently smiled as he remembered when he, Cole, Ashleigh, and their friends would run through the streets of Vale, how people would yell at their mischief.

Blake had gotten impatient. She had gone to the door, and peered outside. They were still a ways off, just lazily walking along. Glenda sensed her energy soaring, "Go on Blake. Breakfast will be served when you all get back." she laughed. Blake looked back at the blonde woman, and gave her best 'thank-you' smile, then ran out the door.

"Wow, you can tell all that by just thinking about it?" Weiss said, amazed at Ozpin's skill.

"Weiss, you should open your eyes to the small things in life. Look, there are signs everywhere, all pointing to what I just said." he pointed toward the village. "There are boxes being picked up that have no reason being on the ground. The usually calm poultry are in a panick. The barely-visible, but still noticeable, foot prints in the dirt. All pointing to one thing." Ozpin listed off. They stopped, just looking at the hidden chaos. Ozpin leaning on his cane.

"What's that?" Weiss asked, looking at all the clues he'd just listed. He was right. Something happened.

"We have a guest." he said as he saw Blake running to meet them. Weiss looked up at Ozpin and followed his eyes. She saw Blake running to them and grew excited. Someone new to talk to!

"Uncle Oz!" Blake shouted, waving at Ozpin and Weiss. "Uncle Oz!" she called again. She came a skidding stop just in front of them, "Hey." she said simply.

"Hello, Blake." Oz smiled. "Still learning how to run, hmm?" he asked.

"Learning? I think I have it down." Blake said confidently.

"The chickens beg to differ." Oz said pointing to the foul with his cane. Blake looked and nervously chuckled, turning back to Oz blushing and rubbing her neck.

"Yeah. Can Weiss play today?" Blake asked.

"It's fine with me, Blake. But we'll see what Glenda sais after breakfast." Oz answered, looking into he hopeful eyes of the angels looking up at him. The two girls squee'd in delight, pulling and tugging Ozpin closer to their coming freedom. "Okay, okay." Oz laughed, walking as fast as he could to keep up with the energetic girls.

"Come on, Weiss! Let's GOO!" Blake took off like a rocket after Glenda gave the okay. Weiss, still a little weak, barely jogged after her friend, laughing the whole way. Ozpin watched them leave with a gentle smile on his face, and a fatherly gleam in his eye.

"Oz, thank you." Glenda said as she stepped next to him, embracing her husband lovingly. She gently rested her head on his chest.

Oz chuckled as a tear ran down his cheek, "For you, anything." he returned her embrace. They stood in their doorway hugging long after the two brightest stars of Deytere skipped out of sight.

Author's Notes

Okay, so I read somewhere Morpheus is a god of sleep and dreams, so that's where that come from.

So, if you guys hadn't heard the song From Heads Unworthy (by Rise Against) I suggest you guys give it a try. After all it inspired this little diddy.

Oh, and the name Deytere is derived from an area in the game Kingdoms of Amalure: The Reckoning. Just in case someone caught that and calls me out.

Yes, I realise that an Epilogue is usually at the end of a book, but just wait until I bring this full circle. Trust me, it's gonna be good (if what my friend's tell me is anything to go by...). To quote a friend, "Wow, dem feels bro."

And I realise I give like NO definitive motions, gestures, or what not. This is to encourage the reader to use your imagination for such things. I find it more entertaining when i read other stories like that.

Til next time, please Review the shit out of this story (my other stories too for that matter). PM me for any direct questions. Guest's please try to leave a unique name, so I can give you a shout-out if I find it necessary.

GetsugaCero, out.


	2. News

Author's Note

Well this took longer to get to than I hoped it would, but meh. So here's the next chapter in From Head's Unworthy:

Oh, by the way, three year time skip.

* * *

Chapter 2: News

"I can't believe it's already been three years, Oz." Glynda observed as she watched her adoptive daughter, Weiss, play with her friend Blake. She and Ozpin were sitting on the porch of their humble home, sipping their favorite tea. The sounds of children playing serving as ambiance to their date.

"I know. She has grown so fast. It fells like just yesterday I brought her home." Ozpin looked from his wife's beautiful jade eyes to gaze into his half empty cup, his eyes flashing with the horror of the night he saved Weiss from the castle. He released a sad sigh.

"Ozzy?" he heard Glynda's voice break the chain of pain and anguish he'd trapped himself in.

He mumbled back an acknowledging, "Hmm?" Returning his gaze to his wife.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently putting her left hand on his right, knowing full well that you never roughly touch a veteran after a flashback.

"Yes, just recalling the day." he sadly smiled at her. He turned his hand in his wife's to gently grasp her wrist. She gently returned the action. It had long since been their thing, to grab the others wrist like that. It signified their togetherness, the unbreakable strength with which they hold each other.

"You know what?" she asked teasingly, "I heard there's a fair about to arrive in a nearby town. Plenty of distractions for the girls and yourself." she stated, trying to lighten Oz's mood.

"Truly?" he was shocked that he hadn't heard of this. Usually Cole would advertise something like that, ever the family man he. "Then perhaps I should take Weiss. She would enjoy some frivolity with children other than Deytere's own." He began to stand, but lost his ballance and fell from the porch, landing face first in the dirt.

"Oz! Are you okay?" Glynda asked, fearful of her husband getting hurt.

Ozpin laughed as he rolled onto his back, "Yes, my love. I am alright." he continued to laugh. The contagious sound infecting even Glynda, who also began to laugh. The sound of Oz falling and both of them laughing drew the attention of the black and white girls.

"Oz." Weiss jogged over to her fallen parent, chuckling, "What happened?"

"Your mother told me of an event coming soon, and I got a little over excited. Afraid I rose from my seat a little too fast." he continued to chuckle.

"What got you so excited." Blake asked, offering the older man her hand.

Ozpin took her hand, and held his other for Weiss to grab, "There is a fair coming close to our humble village, in the town Gossamer, just over the boarder to Menagerie." he explained while getting up.

"A fair?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, a collection of merchants using entertainment to draw patrons. There are plenty of events to watch and games to play." Ozpin explained to his still learning daughter.

"Oh, my daddy told me about fairs. He said he met you at one a long time ago." Blake interjected.

"Well, not too long ago." he chuckled, "And almost accurate." Blake's confusion was evident in her eyes. "Your father and I met at a fair, yes. However, we met as a sparing pair. Someone had bet that thin blades wouldn't hold a match to broad or great swords." he began to walk up the stairs, the girls following, excited to hear a story from Ozzy. As he reclaimed his seat, the girls sat on Glynda's lap, leaning on the table between them. "Your father, Cole, was the better's champion. He was undefeated for a dozen matches. Then I took the bet, simply because it sounded like fun. I had my estoc, and he had this large claymore like sword."

Weiss and Blake were completely enthralled by the story, their head's propped on their palms, completely focused on Ozpin as he spoke. Weiss completely oblivious to Glynda putting her hair into a pony tail.

Ozpin continued, "He and I began a duel like any other, a handshake and a respectful nod. After returning to our respective start positions, Cole hefted his blade in both hands, getting a sure grip, while I took a basic fencing pose with my thin blade. He rushed me, I watched his feet and shoulders, reading his movements." Blake had taken on a very boy-ish appearance, so enthralled by the story she was drooling. Weiss was still oblivious to Glynda playing with her hair.

"He couldn't land an attack on me, as I was faster with a lighter weapon. Every missed slash earned him a bruise from the dull edge of my weapon. Every miss timed dodge earned me a bruise from him as well. After a few minutes of reading his movements and studying his 'technique', he was unable to touch me. He tried a spinning slash, but that earned him the tip of my needle pushing at his throat. He dropped his sword in defeat, and I offered my hand in thanks."

"Thanks?" Weiss wondered out loud.

"Yes. You see, neither of us had the stamina to continue, and I was bullheaded enough to push it. He conceded so we could both walk away from the arena." Ozpin explained.

"Yeah, and because your little weapon stung something fierce!" Cole's voice rang through both girl's stupor. Blake caught herself drooling, and cleaned herself off before her dad or Weiss caught her. "I remember that duel. You could read me like a book, my friend." Cole's boisterous laughter filled the clearing in front of Ozpin's home.

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed with his loud friend. He got up to greet his oldest friend properly. "Cole my friend, have you heard of the fair coming to Gossamer?" Oz asked as he hugged his friend.

"Only just. I was just coming to inform you, and to make a request." Cole responded as he clapped Oz on the back.

"A request? For you friend anything." Ozpin said, breaking the embrace. "Name it, and if I can, it will be done."

"That's what I like to hear." Cole said putting his arm around Oz's neck, gently leading him away from his wife and the girls. Blake and Weiss began to follow, but Oz gently waved them away. "Ozzy, you and I have been friends for going on twenty years now."

"Yes. Certainly a long time." Ozpin interrupted.

"Indeed. This is why I need to tell you this, my wife has fallen ill. The good doctor says he doesn't know what it is. He's never seen this before. I don't under stand, Ozzy. She was perfectly fine this morning. She was..." Cole had long since dropped his happy demeanor, and now hung his head low, speaking barely above a whisper. "I may loose my Ashleigh." his voice broke, as his breath became ragged.

"Cole..." Ozpin stepped in front of his friend, putting both hand on his shoulders. "Cole, what can I do to help you?" Cole's slate gray eyes met Ozpin's brown.

"Could you take Blake to the fair in Gossamer? Please? I-I need some time with my wife." Cole's voice was pleading.

"Shouldn't Blake be present for her mother's..." Ozpin couldn't finish the thought. Ashleigh dead? She's around the same age as his Glynda...

"I couldn't let her see her mother like this." Cole began to shed tears. The sound of his shuddering breath was all that filled the area. Ozpin didn't know what to do. He'd known Ashleigh nearly as long as he knew Cole. Losing her was like losing a sister. Ozpin's eyes began to fill.

'_To have deteriorated her so fast... This sickness...'_ "Cole, do you know if the illness is contagious?" Ozpin's logical mind thinking of ways to prevent his friend from following his wife.

"I... I don't know. I don't care, I need to be with her." Cole started to turn from his friend.

"Cole..." Ozpin said, firmly. "You must think of your daughter as well." he said.

"I know. This is why I want you to take her to Gossamer. If it is contagious, she won't die too." The logic struck Ozpin. He's protecting his daughter and comforting his wife. "Please, take care of my daughter. She's all you'll have of Ashleigh and I if this is contagious."

Ozpin sighed warily, "Very well. Your daughter will be safe with me."

Tears began to fall from Ozpin's eyes as he watched his friend walk away, "Thank you, my old friend." Cole already seemed so old, so frail. "I will give Ashleigh your and Glynda's regards."

"I will return with the girls by the end of the week. Be safe Cole." Ozpin turned to head back home. Thoughts and memories of his time with Cole and Ashleigh, friends so close he regarded them as family, and the possible future without his brother and sister. He stopped at the edge of the forest Cole had led him into, leaned against the tree on his right and watched his family. His wife, Glynda, the love of his life. And his daughter, Weiss, the only other woman he shall love beside his beloved wife. Then there's his possible daughter-to-be, Blake, whom he loved as dearly as her parents. He leaned on the tree, and silently wept his frustrations and sadness into the noon air.

Blake and Weiss had begun a game of hide-and-seek with the other village children while Ozpin was away talking to Blake's dad. Blake was it, and she had to find the others. Weiss was one of the few smart ones who never stayed in one place. As she darted from hide-hole to hide-hole she began to skirt the village. Eventually stumbling upon Ozpin, she wanted to be playful and scare him.

She was hiding behind a tree when she heard a twig snap. Alert to Ozpin's past, she decided to check if he were still where he was. When she peeked from behind the tree, Ozpin was nowhere to be seen. She immediately hid behind the tree, quickly thinking of a way to find the ninja of a man. "Hmm, it seems I've gotten quite complacent over the past couple years." Ozpin said from behind her tree.

Startled, Weiss fell away from the tree. "Daddy!" she laughed as she turned to see him leaning on the tree, smiling at her. She didn't notice the redness of his eyes, or the tightness of his voice.

"You did well to come so close." he walked to her, offering her his hand. She grabbed his wrist, and he grabbed hers as he pulled from the ground. "Has Blake been teaching you how to sneak around?" he chuckled.

"Yep! That's not all. She's teaching my how to run like she does, too." she beamed proudly.

"Weiss, it'll have been three years soon since I brought you home." Ozpin began, putting a hand on his chin, rubbing his left cheek like he were thinking hard, "You'll be eight years old, and it's time I gave you a birthday present." He said, looking at her with a sly look about his face. Weiss began to grow a large childish smile. "How about I take you and Blake to the fair in Gossamer?" Weiss' excitement overflowed and she began to jump and cheer. "If we leave today we should arrive just before it opens." he smiled at her, patting her head.

"Come, let's gather Blake and some supplies for the road. I'll have to get some spending Lien from your mother too." he said, as he put his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her with.

"Race ya!" she darted off toward home. It hadn't been long since she first started learning from Blake, but the progress she showed was amazing. She moved fluidly around low hanging branches, darted over high roots and stumps like a bird. Ozpin chuckled to himself as he took off after her, enjoying himself as he played with his daughter.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay, so that's that. A tad darker than originally intended, but hey, PLOT.

So, it took some rationalization but I decided to give good bite-size chapters, rather than bland full-meal chapters. Figured I could update faster, and keep people interested. Til next time, GetsugaCero out.


End file.
